Hong Meirin
frame|right Introduction Normal Moves Melee 5AAAA: Dial-A combo. :First two A's- Two quick jabs. Old 5A :Third A- Hits her with her elbow, has enough hitstun to use in combos. Old 66A. :Fourth A- A forward kick, only super cancellable. Old 5B. Bad hitstun, for the most part you should avoid completing dial-A unless you're going to use an orb super at the end. f.5A: Old 5B, forward kick, somewhat slow. Can combo into 6A at certain distances. 2A: Old 2A. Crouching poke, hits low. Hits 4 times midscreen before enemy is pushed too far away, 6 times in corner. Drains half an orb on wrong block. Can strangely hit 7 times in a row if they wrongblock it. 3A: Old 22B, hits low. 3A: Same as above, but chargeable. Launches into the air briefly on hit. Guard crushes if blocked low. 6A: Old 22A. Meiling charges forward a bit, slamming into the enemy with her back. Hits high, drains one orb on wrongblock. Launches across the screen on hit. 6A: Same as above, but charged. Guard crushes on wrongblock. j.5A: Old j.B. A flying kick. Combos into j.6A, j.8A and j.2A. j.6A: Same as above, except it launches Meiling. j.8A: Two-hitter move. First hit causes Meiling to thrust upwards with her leg raised, second one bring the leg down and launches the enemy into the ground. Can cancel into a bullet after the first hit, and that's only if it connects (regardless of block). j.2A: Old j.A. Meiling spazzes about with a teal orb of chi energy in her hands. Two hits. First hits in a lower arc from in front of her chest, all the way down to slightly behind her. Second one goes straight to the top-right. It's much more common for both hits to occur than it was in IaMP, and they have a long enough stun in the air that they can often be followed up on. 66A: A forward thrust with her elbow, same as before. 66B: Some combination of old 214B and 6A. She rushes forward, stomps on the ground while thrusting a palm forward. 66C: Old 33C? Meiling does a sweeping low kick as seen in her 3A. Has EXCELLENT momentum preservation, Meiling keeps flying across the screen at a nice rate while using this. Bullets 5B: Old close-C bullet. A quick burst of Chi energy in front of Meiling. Can be charged. 5% limit. 6B: Old A bullets. Shoots out 7 glowing shards, all a colour of the rainbow, in a wide arc in front of Meiling. Lingers briefly at the end of their flight before vanishing. 2B: Old 2C. Meiling kneels and makes a quick burst of green chi energy erupt from the ground. BIG vertical hitbox, launches on hit. 5C: Old B-bullets. 'Rainbow swirlies/wheels'. Meiling kicks forward (that is, the kick is in front of her, she doesn't actually move!) and launches a swirly rainbow light about a quarter-screen distance that lingers for a little over a second. 3 hits, 5% limit per, 15% total. 5C: Charged version of swirly. Bigger, more...swirly. 6C: Old 2A. Meiling launches a quick chi orb. 3 hits, 10% limit each. Has nice homing properties. 6C: Same as above, only the orb travels much faster. 2C: Old 2B. Meiling jumps into the air and kicks out a swirly above and to the right of her, the bottom of it being about two character heights up. j.5B: Same as 5B. j.6B: Same as 6B. j.2B: j.5B, only downwards. j.5C/j.2C: Rainbow swirlies in midair! j.6C: Glowing chi orb in midair! Special Moves 236B/C: Meiling charges a moment and launches a big chi blast in front of her. Decent range, but slow startup. Startup can be delayed. 623B/C: Old 623. Meiling makes a manly pose and thrusts her fist towards the heavens, causing an explosion at the end. Quick move, vulnerable recovery. B version keeps Meiling in place, C version moves her slightly forward. 22B/C: Old 214B/C. A stomp on the ground. Boom. Hits the ground in front and behind Meiling, can be charged. Both versions launch enemy into the air, charged version does it long enough for followup attacks. Why are Meiling's move so manly? 214B/C: Old 236B/C. Meiling pauses briefly, makes a flashy rainbow orb around her fist and then lunges forward. Graze attack. C version launches farther than B. alt 623B/C: Meiling braces herself in an awkward manly way while a suction-sounding noise plays in the background. And then a small red explosion happens directly in front of her. C version has a massive delay. Does not seem comboable, has an extremely small and close hitbox. Not a suggested card. alt 236B/C: Meiling makes circular gestures with her hands as if she was using an orb super, but instead a big rainbow circle appears in the air in front of her. After a brief moment an orb shoots out. 30% limit total, 3 hits. B and C can be held to delay the orb but otherwise there is no apparent difference. 1069 damage at level 1 with 1368 at level 4. Spellcards (Manly Space Punch): 3 cards. Old Level 1 Youhou card. 50% limit, 1.6k damage ish. Launches the enemy so far into the air it seems like they got stuck in the ceiling, but they did not. You -can- follow this up in the corner with a j.A hit of some sort if you're able to time when they come down after a few seconds, but they usually fall really quickly. (Glowy Blue Orb): 3 cards. Old level 1 orb card. 5 hits, roughly 1600 damage, 20% limit. (Bigger Glowy Rainbow Orb): 5 cards. Old level 2 orb card. 10 hits, 3400 damage, 40% limit. Roughly 5 seconds delay where Meiling conjures the orb in front of her before she launches it across the screen. Any enemy inside the orb while it's being conjured will take damage, similar to IaMP's orb. (Swirly Rainbow Whirlwind): 2 cards. Old level 1 whirlwind card. This time, though, it moves Meiling forward instead of up into the air. Reversal. 11 hits, 1.7k - 2.3k damage. (Bigger Swirly Rainbow Whirlwind): 4 cards. Old level 2 whirlwind card. Meiling swiftly launches herself vertically into the air surrounded by swirly rainbow winds of death. 34 hits, 3700 damage. (Rainbow Fists): 2 cards. Causes Meiling to perform a series of quick punches in the air accompanied by rainbows. Unfortunately, hitting them enemy both pushes them away from you and you away from them, so at best you'll get 5 hits and 1000 or so damage out of this card. Do not recommend. Combos Midscreen :5AAA 2B hj9... ::j.5A j.6A j.5B/6B/5C/6C (If near corner) ::j.6A j.5B/6B/5C/6C (minimal difference, use if 5A won't connect) ::j.5A j.8AA (If you want a guaranteed grounding/knockdown) :Spirit Orb Usage: 2 or 3 :Notes: Works anywhere, hj9 may not connect on some characters. (Only tried on Sanae)' :6C... ::j.2A ::j.5A j.6A ::j.5A j.6A j.5B/6B/5C/6C (If near corner) ::j.5A j.5A j.8AA (near corner if you want a guaranteed grounding/knockdown) :Spirit Orb Usage: 2 Corner :'5AAA 5B 5C 623B/C :'5AAA 2B 5C j.A j.8A 2499, 100% limit :5AAA 2B j.2A j.5C j.66 j.A j.8A 2478, 100% limit, alternative in case one of them is character dependent :'''5AAA 6B 6C 214C 2397 point blank, 2635 at max range. Easy and good damage but uses 3 orbs immediately. :3A 2B hj.9 5A 6A 2000 damage, use when 3A lands. Strategies Tranquil as a forest But on fire within Once you find your center You are sure to win You're a spineless, pale pathetic lot And you haven't got a clue Somehow I'll make a China of you Hong Meirin You must be swift as the coursing river Hong Meirin With all the force of a great typhoon Hong Meirin With all the strength of a raging fire Mysterious as the dark side of the moon.